Solo in a Bishi World
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: In an AU Gundam Wing timeline, Solo, Duo's childhood friend makes a choice that lands him in a world he never thought existed, the Bishounen and Bishoujo World. Will he be able to cope? Enter one very well know cast of characters. -Set in Demoonica's Arc-
1. Chapter 1

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Hello! Just fixing a few things, again.

NOTE: Who is Solo? - Solo is a childhood friend of Duo's in the Gundam Wing Episode Zero Graphic Novel. He is an older kid who is leader of a street gang, he is the person who takes care of Duo -who at the time has no name- for a short time, he dies because of an illness the orphan children can not get the vacsene for, after he dies Duo names himself in memory of his best friend. This is what I gathered from most Duo shrines, but I still can't be sure of it.

Solo in this story is based in an alternet univerce, so I plead artistic license! Kind of what would happen if the war and virus didn't happen and Duo and Solo had more normal lives. He really is more like my own because the real Solo never lives to see the age of thirteen, let alone nineteen.

One last thing, and this may sound crazy, but if you have ever seen the first 'An American Tail' cartoon think of Tony the New York mouse when reading Solo's lines. It's because I have given Solo the same voice actor and it works so well it scares me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. The idea of Pocket Bishoujo belongs to Lady Silver Senshi. The idea of Pocket Bishonen comes from Tokio. This Bishi World belongs to Songwind. I am just a visitor. 'PD' Spheres belong to me. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, this version of Solo is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Through the Computer Screen and What He Found There:

Solo in a Bishi World

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

L2 Collony in an alternent Gundam Wing universe...

"Chah-" The nineteen-year-old boy infront of the laptop computer giggled, yes giggled. He was way too tired for his own good... "All I got ta do is upload this chapter an' I'm done for tonight..." He let out a yawn. "What time is it anyway?" He looked at the clock, it read 2:23 AM.

"Mum's going to kill you." Came a voice from the top half of the bunk bed in the room. Quickly he uploaded the newest chapter to his story on FanFiction net.

"Well, might as well check my e-mail... not like a few extra minutes is gon'a hurt anything." He clicked his Yahoo! e-mail. "Trash, trash, oooh free porn!" A minute later. "Damn sensor bars."

A giggle from the top bunk. "Solo! Mum and Dad blocked that on our computer!"

"Shut up runt! If you want'a listen ta our parents Duo, then you can, but I'm the older brother... watch, learn, -don't- do my mistakes!"

"Fine." Solo's ten-year-old little brother Duo turned away from the computer and went to sleep.

"Trash, trash, eh what's this? 'Bishoujo! Be a Trainer Now!'?" He clicked on it. "It looks like a Pok?on site... only with anime characters... Humm... 'Make Me A Trainer'... might as well." He clicked it.

A second window popped up and began loading. After a few more minutes it was done. The screen read: 'Welcome to Pocket Bishoujo!'

"Just what I thought..." He closed the window and logged out of his e-mail. Turning off his laptop he went to bed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Elsewhere two very familure people were talking back and forth...

"Augh! It's on the fritz again..." Said a frantic female voice.

"What? Already? We just fixed this thing!" Said the male voice.

"That was months ago!"

"Really? Man time flys on this job..."

"Just fix it Zander... It's sending out random e-mails to people and we are lucky I turned off the retrieving program or tons of newbies who don't belong here would have been showing up!"

"Okay, sheesh calm down Demoonica..."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Late the next day, back on L2...

"That's it! I ain't gon'a go ta no more of them fancy socials. The girls are stuck up, the boys think I'm street trash, even the adults act all high an' mighty! Duo, I'm leaving! I'm going back ta the streets of L2, I can live there!" Solo ranted as he loosened the tie of his school uniform. He tossed it onto his bed, the tie was shortly followed by his white dress shirt and black slacks.

"Then I'm coming with you!" The little boy said.

"No you're not, runt. You are still young, you are in school, get an education an' make somethin' of yourself. I don't want you turning tricks like me ta stay alive." Solo found the box in the closet that held the clothes he had been wearing the day he and Duo had arrived at their new home. They were well worn, but Solo knew that the streets didn't care what you wore. He pulled them on quickly.

"But Solo, we've always been together! You are like my real big brother! I'll never see you again!" Duo began crying.

"Stop crying runt, boys don't cry. If you cry they think you're weak." Solo said, falling into his street smart attitude. Gathering Duo in his arms, he hugged him tightly and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Remember that, never let 'em see you cry."

Duo nodded and dried his eyes. "I'll remember Solo!"

"Be good for our adopted parents too. Okay runt?"

"Okay Solo."

Solo packed his backpack and looked to the laptop. "I do hate ta take it..."

"They were going to buy us a new one, anyway all your stories are on it Solo." Duo said. That had been one thing Solo had found out after being taken off the L2 streets, he was good at writing stories. It came as quite the surprise considering he hadn't known how to read or write. The laptop computer he shared with Duo was a library of his stories.

"I guess so..." He put the laptop in his backpack. Hugging Duo, he said, "I'll still see you, when you're out. You know the streets, you will see me too. G'bye runt."

Duo looked ready to cry again. "Bye Solo."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The following morning...

Solo sat inside a Coffee Shop, one of those that had hook-ups for the Internet. He was at the back of the room, in a booth checking his e-mail, he had another one from that Bishoujo site. It had looked cool before, so he clicked on the new e-mail. Scrolling down to the 'Make Me A Trainer' link he clicked it. It was then that the screen glowed and Solo disappeared, the laptop followed with a 'POP!' type noise. Nobody cared, it was L2, you could be bleeding to death and no one would care. Fifty people could see you kill a man on the street and no one would try to stop you, they would just walk by like nothing was happening and the police would never find any witnesses. So it went completely unnoticed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A loud 'POP!' anounced a new arrival to the Bishi World. The five feet of open air between him and the ground was covered quickly. "Waa-ouuff!" He landed on his back, momentarily knocking the air out of him.

"Where am I?" Solo asked, sitting up on the ground. He looked around. Lots of trees to his right, a streem with a foot bridge crossing over it and leading to a house to his left, and the clear blue sky of an early morning above him. Solo stood up. "This ain't L2... what happened? Did I get drugged or somethin'?"

"No silly!" Came a young female voice. "Your in the Bishi World!" The girl had chestnut-brown hair and blue eyes, she had to be about eight years old. Solo's heart skipped a beat, she looked so much like Duo.

"That e-mail? Can't be, I went there last night - it's just a website."

"No it's real! I'm Zandra!" She said happily. "You don't look like a trainer... even for a newbie!" She said studying him. It was true, Solo didn't look like a boy from the 'Human World', having Amber colored eyes fringed by lashes so pale that they glowed golden in the sunlight and shoulder length golden, honey blonde hair. He was dressed in a cobalt blue tanktop, -tight- black leather pants, ankle boots, and fingerless gloves. "You look like a bishounen!" She said nodding.

"Be-what's-it?" He asked.

"Bishounen! A pretty boy! Where did you come from?"

"L2."

"L2! Collony L2?"

"Chah." Solo nodded.

"Why that's Gundam Wing! My big sister Dana knows every bishi from that area! Did you know that she has a crush on our mommy's Heero? I do know, though Dana doesn't know that I know. I also know that I have to take you to my mommy right away!" The little girl grabbed his wrist and began dragging him along after her. He let her drag him along, only pulling away long enough to stuff his laptop into his backpack. Solo couldn't help but laugh, she even sounded like Duo when she talk on and on like that.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: It hasn't changed much, but I added a lot.

- 1 - Chah is Solo's way of saying yes or yeah. He mostly says it when answering someone.

- 2 - Turning tricks is slang for prostitution, I never explaned that the first time I posted this. So yeah, Solo isn't innocent by a long shot. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Hello! I added to it, scary huh?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Through the Computer Screen and What He Found There:

Solo in a Bishi World

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Mommy! Mommy!" Zandra called as she pulled Solo into the house. "I found a random Bishounen in the back yard! Can I keep him?!"

Solo laughed. "Sorry, kiddo, but I ain't the kind of guy your mum want's ya ta be bringin' home."

Zandra stopped and looked up at Solo. "You couldn't possibly be worse than mommy's Bakura!" She stated with a big grin. Solo had to wonder who this Bakura fellow was. "MOMMY!"

"Yes, Zandra. I could hear you." A young woman, no older than thirty came into the room. Solo's eye fell to her rounded abdomen. "Now how many times have I told you to just let the Bishounen who are passing through go on about their lives?" She softly scolded the small girl.

"BUT MOMMY! He has no idea that this is the Bishi World and he said he's from L2!" Zandra protested.

Her mother sighed and walked into another room, a moment later she came back out with a small doll standing on her hand. "Pikeru, identify Bishounen." She said to the doll. It turned looking just like a tiny human and looked at Solo. It turned back to the young woman.

"I'm sorry trainer Darkmoon, but Bishounen is unknown." The doll, Pikeru, said in a happy voice.

"Not known?" The woman questioned softly, a puzzled look on her face. She looked at Solo and the backpack he was wearing. "Forgive me for asking, but do you remember how you ended up in our back yard?"

"Chah, do I eva!" Solo said. "I was on L2, one'a the better parts of the colony mind you, just checking my e-mail and I gots this message wit' an invite to some web game an' I clicked it. Next thing I know, the kid here-" Solo pointed at Zandra with his thumb. "-starts talking about the game bein' a real place an' all. She brings me here an' here I am!" He finished, throwing his arms out to wave at the inside of the house.

"Oh. Oh dear." The woman frowned. She placed one hand on her daughters head. "Zandra, why don't you go find one of your brothers or sisters and find a game to play?"

"But mommy!" The chestnut haired girl whined.

"Just for a little while. I need to talk with our new guest, alone."

The girl sighed in defeat. "Alright." And headed back outside.

Solo laughed again. "Man she reminds me of Duo." He said with a shake of his head. He looked back at the young woman, and found she looked even more puzzled. "Uh, what?"

"You wouldn't be talking about Duo Maxwell, would you?"

"Hey! Chah, you know the kid?! Is he here or somethin'? Man, jus' where is here anyway?"

"Ah, I think I'm starting to see what happened, though it's not at all common for this to happen." She sighed again.

"Eh, ma'am? Do you need ta sit down or sumethin'? You look-" He waved at her.

She gave a soft laugh. "I do look ready to pop, don't I? And here Zander keeps telling me I look fine."

"Uh..." Solo didn't really know what to say. It sounded like her husband was trying to make her feel better about the 'being fat' part of pregnancy. "No! No! Ya look fine!" He said in a rush. "Jus' tired, yeah, tired!"

She smiled at him. "You are very sweet, Mr.?"

"Augh, no mista. Jus' call me Solo!"

At his name the woman's eyes widened. "S-Solo?"

"Chah." He nodded. "I may run, I may hide, but I never lie!" He said proudly.

"I think I will have that seat." She said quickly and walked back into the other room. Knowing it was expected of him, Solo followed. "I'm Demoonica, by the way, Solo." She said as she sat down, removing a few children's toys out from under her a moment later. Solo chuckled when she threw them behind the couch.

"Nice ta meet ya, ma'am."

"Please, ma'am makes me feel old, I may be a mother, but I'm hardly old. Call me Demoonica."

"Eh, alright." Solo said with a shrug. "So what's it that's so important that you sent the kid outside?"

"Well, Solo, my daughter was being truthful when she told you that you are in the world of Bishounen and Bishoujo, but what I don't understand is that fact that you are obviously not from the Earth that I know. You came from the L2 Colony and I'm afraid to say that to me and the people here L2 is only an idea in a television show, though we do know the people from those same shows to be here and very real."

"Wha?"

Demoonica motioned to the tea tray. "Please pour me a cup of tea, and one for yourself. I'll explain everything, if you'll give me the time to do so?"

"Chah. Sure, I ain't got no place ta be, like I know where it is I am..." Solo grabbed the tea pot and a cup.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: I'm on a writing kick, don't knock it, even if I'm not working on the story I should be working on. Please leave a review!


End file.
